Rooms
In Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion and Spooky's HD, the player will have to traverse a large host of Rooms to progress. Throughout the game, the player will find themselves in many scripted rooms; some with save points that can help them save their progress, and others that will present them with hostile Specimens. There are also rare rooms that contain Easter Eggs, decorative features, or some interactive objects such as notes. In the gaps of normal rooms between scripted rooms, the player may randomly encounter Specimens. Randomly Generated Rooms= Here is a list of the many things and variations one can find in the regularly generated rooms. Walls, ceiling and ground textures may vary per floor, alongside the kind of rooms the player can find in each. * Rooms with a bed and/or windows, usually found in the starting rooms of the game, or rooms with arranged or randomly-placed chairs. * Large rooms with maze-like paths constructed above the dark abyss, guiding the player to a door or a dead end. ** Two versions exist, one with the exit to the left and one with the exit to the right. It depends on whether a table is present on the left side; If it is, go right, if it's not, go left. ** Another version without a dead end exists, which is one way but with a lot of turns. * Rooms filled with tanks and supporting pipes, with some wires on the wall, resembling engine rooms or labs. * Wooden bridges spanning black abysses, leading to a door. Occasionally, other bridges can be seen to the sides, above and below. * A small square-shaped room with several beds or bunk beds in it with some furniture. Some of them occasionally appearing on the walls. Notably the only randomly-generated room with a red fog instead of a black one. * Dungeon-like rooms with chains on the walls and a high ceiling. * Castle-like rooms with wooden floors, crates and poles. In Endless Mode, the layout of most of the rooms seems to be more maze-like and narrower, with very irregular turns and shapes, limiting movement space, making it easy for certain specimens to catch up to the player. There also seem to be rooms with glass containers, similar to that of the Brainframe Room. For the HD Renovation, there are multiple rooms that now have more vertical/diagonal movement in the form of staircases and slopes present in them. There are also new room types for the first portion of the game, with windows that let the player observe the sometimes rainy night sky. Exclusive to HD's Endless Mode, the rooms can also have aquariums, filled with fish and other things. |-|Elevator Rooms= Elevator Rooms serve as save points in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. They have two tables, one of which will have a save point on it and the other a candle and sometimes a note. There can also be up to two elevator posters on the walls of the elevator. The player needs to press the button on the opposite side of the room to make the elevator go down to the next floor to progress the game. The elevator will only appear every 50 rooms up until Room 200. After that, it will appear every 100 rooms. It will also appear at Room 995. In Endless Mode, after Room 1000, it will only be present after 200 rooms (This does not apply for the HD Renovation). |-|Special Rooms= Although rare, the player may somtimes stumble upon one of these rooms. Compared to regular rooms, these rooms offer much more interactivity and players can find easter eggs if they decide to spend more time in them. These rooms are also considered safe rooms, as specimens will not chase the player through them. Arcade Room ''Main article: Minigames A room containing four arcade machines, three of which can be played and another one that needs a password to access it. Brainframe Room This room contains a brain contained in a giant glass jar connected to a machine. Inspecting it later in the game will reveal a password saying: ''1235. Using this password in the white arcade cabinet will present a short story. In Spooky's HD Renovation, if the player hits the glass twice with the axe, the tank shatters and The Brain will drastically slow the player's movements before approaching and killing them, which results in a game over. CAT-DOS Room Main article: CAT-DOS A computer room that contains a database describing Specimens 1 to 13. Chandelier Room A very rare room with a chandelier hanging in the middle and a shiny black and white ceramic floor. Endless Hallway A room with three directions. To the left is a door, and to the right is an empty room. Going forward brings initiates a looping hallway that slowly closes in as it continues deeper. Eventually the player will become stuck, and shortly thereafter Specimen 9 will come and kill the player with an instant game over. Foggy Maze An illuminated room that uses trial and error as its puzzle's source. After entering the main area, the player may go left, forward or right. It requires four correct choices in a row to complete it and proceed to the next room. It is worth noting it is a "safe" area, as no specimen keeps chase in these areas, allowing one to rest momentarily. If the player chooses the correct direction, it will be indicated by a piano note, if the player is going in the wrong direction an acoustic guitar sound will play. Once the player makes four correct choices they will enter a room with a door in front of them and two blank areas to the left and right. The text reading "Ding" (Correct) or "Donk" (Incorrect) pop up at the bottom of the screen in the HD Renovation. If the player makes an incorrect choice the rooms will reset and they'll have to begin again. The correct turn combination changes each time the maze is encountered. This room is most likely an homage to the famous "Lost Forest" style puzzle popularized by The Legend of Zelda. Howard's Room A room composed of a locked door, some small tables, and a turning hallway ahead. Going down the hallway will make the room loop. After two loops, a note will appear on one of the small tables, reading: "This was such a surprise. That there could be another entry. Another actual entry. One I could admire. But then as suddenly as it came, it left. And now you disband. Your influence and inspiration will never leave me." Occasionally, after 3-4 "loops", Howard will appear in the room, rushing at the player and jumpscaring them while roaring. Howard will then disappear, and the player's screen will black out momentarily. After going through 4-6 "loops", the door will be unlocked and the player will be able to proceed. The player will also have a dim static overlay effect while in this room in the HD Renovation. In the HD Renovation, the exit door is comically narrower and taller, giving the illusion that it gets thinner each time the player passes by it. A method to getting through this room quicker is to check the note and try the door on the third loop, which will unlock the door and let you progress. LP Room Composed of an armed couch and a table, a view of an apparently snowy outdoor with some bushes, this room covered with a white fog hosts 4 different portraits of some of the Youtube Let's Players that first played the game before it became popular. Map Room A small T-shaped room with a large purple map stating "You are here" with a convoluted screen full of moving rooms, with a door on each side of the map. Phone Room A room with a desk, a fan and a telephone. After a few moments, a female voice will speak, saying "Hello" in different tones, and on occasion, tells the player not to look directly at the fan. The room is a direct reference to the various 'office' locations from the well-known Five Nights at Freddy's game series, all of which feature a fan and a desk with lengthy phone calls in the game. |-|Gallery= Rooms Foggy Maze3.png|The Foggy Maze's exit Abyss Room.png|The Abyss Room Acid Pools Room.png|A room with acid pools Bars.png|A room with some cells Brainframe Room2.png|The Brainframe Room Brainframe Room.png|Ditto, with a close-up of the Brainframe Chairs Room.png|A room with many chairs Yellow tint room.png|Ditto, with a yellow tint in HD Renovation ChandalierRoom.png|The chandelier in the Chandelier Room Random Bedroom3.png|A randomly generated bedroom Tanks & Wires Room.png|A room with tanks and wires, which can be found around Specimen 5's rooms Tanks & Wires Room2.png|A second version of the room with tanks and wires Tanks & Wires Room3.png|A third version of the room with tanks and wires Three doorways.png|A room with three doorways, the two on the right lead to dead ends (appears only in Endless Mode) 20170317004448 1.jpg|Close-up of the Brainframe in Spooky's HD Renovation pt room hd.png|Howard's room in Spooky's HD Renovation bedroom.png|A bedroom with a red fog and a bed on a wall screenshot104.png|A random skull in one of the rooms ElevatorRoomHD.png|The Elevator Room in HD Renovation ElevatorRoomHD2.png|Ditto, from another angle aquarium bones.png|An aquarium with blood and bones out of order aquarium.png|Out of order aquarium next to a bloody aquarium with bones spooky house aquarium.png|Spooky's mansion inside an aquarium filled with fish Elevator Posters POS 01 spr.png POS 02 spr.png POS 03 spr.png POS 04 spr.png POS 05 spr.png POS 06 spr.png POS 07 spr.png POS 08 spr.png POS 09 spr.png BGN 07.png BGN 07b.png BGN 08.png EM_POS_06.png EM_POS_04.png EM_POS_09.png EM_POS_01.png EM_POS_02.png EM_POS_05.png EM_POS_08.png EM_POS_11.png EM_POS_12.png EM_POS_13.png EM_POS_14.png EM_POS_10.png Category:Rooms